Supercomputers and other large computer systems typically include a large number of computer modules housed in cabinets arranged in banks. The computer modules are typically positioned in close proximity to each other. In operation, the modules can generate considerable heat, and the close proximity of the modules can make dissipating the heat difficult. If not dissipated, the heat can damage the modules or significantly reduce system performance.
One conventional technique for computer module cooling includes drawing cooling air into the cabinet to cool the computer modules, and discharging the heated cooling air to the room. Typically, the heat transfer between the cooling air and the computer modules is uncontrolled. This can reduce cooling efficiency and the performance of the computer modules. Accordingly, there is a need to effectively dissipate heat generated by computer modules during operation.